Запись француженки
На второй день после катастрофы, 23 сентября, Саид предложил проверить трансивер, поднявшись в горы. Вместе с ним в поход отправились Кейт, Чарли, Бун, Шеннон и Сойер. На открытом пространстве Саид включил передатчик и услышал входящий сигнал. Когда удалось настроить рацию, все услышали, как женский голос говорит по-французски: "Силь ву пле! Силь ву пле!" Сообщение повторялось примерно каждые 30 секунд, и каждое сообщение предварялось счетчиком. Шеннон - единственная, кто немного знала французский - попыталась перевести: "Пожалуйста, помогите. Пожалуйста, спасите меня. Я здесь одна, одна на острове. Пожалуйста, придите кто-нибудь. Остальные, они, они мертвы. Оно убило их всех. Оно всех убило". По счётчику Саид вычислил, что сообщение передается примерно 16 лет и 5 месяцев. Если это так, то запись сделана примерно в апреле (четвёртый месяц) 1988 года. Вечером Сойер предложил обсудить услышанное, и Саид убедил ничего не рассказывать остальным, чтобы не лишать людей надежды. Кейт, вернувшись из похода, всё-таки рассказала о сообщении Джеку. А Чарли, когда Клэр попыталась узнать подробней, смолчал. , Текст сообщения В комплект DVD "Lost: The Complete First Season" входили дополнительные материалы, где можно было послушать сообщение полностью, итерации с 17294531 по 17294535. Текст по-французски Iteration 17294530: "Si qui que ce soit puisse entendre ceci, ils sont morts. Veuillez nous aider. Je vais essayer d'aller jusqu'au Rocher Noir. Il les a tués. Il les a tués tous". Iteration 17294531: "Il est dehors. il est dehors et Brennan a pris les clés. Veuillez nous aider. Ils sont morts. Ils sont tous morts. Aidez-nous. Ils sont morts". thumb|412x412px|"Оно убило их всех" Iteration 17294532: "Il est dehors. Il est dehors et Brennan a pris les clés. Veuillez nous aider. Ils sont morts. Ils sont tous morts. Aidez-nous. Ils sont morts". Iteration 17294533: "Ils sont tous morts. Aidez-nous. Ils sont morts. Si qui que ce soit puisse entendre ceci". Iteration 17294534: "Il est dehors. Veuillez nous aider. Veuillez nous aider". Iteration 17294535: "Si qui que ce soit puisse entendre ceci, je vais essayer d'aller jusqu'au Rocher Noir. Veuillez nous aider. Ils sont tous morts. Ils sont morts. Il les a tués. Ils les a tués tous. Je vais essayer d'aller jusqu'au Rocher Noir". Перевод на английский Iteration 17294530: "If anybody can hear this, they are dead. Please help us. I'll try to make it to the Black Rock. It killed them. It killed them all". Iteration 17294531: "It is outside. It is outside and Brennan took the keys. Please help us. They are dead. They are all dead. Help us. They are dead". Iteration 17294532: "It is outside. It he is outside and Brennan took the keys. Please help us. They are dead. They are all dead. Help us. They are dead". Iteration 17294533: "They are all dead. Help us. They are dead. If anybody can hear this—" Iteration 17294534: "It is outside. Please help us. Please help us!" Iteration 17294535: "If anybody can hear this, I'll try to make it to the Black Rock. Please help us ! They are all dead. They are dead. It he killed them. It he killed them all. I'll try to make it to the Black Rock". Перевод на русский Итерация 17294530: "Если кто-нибудь это слышит, они мертвы. Пожалуйста, помогите нам! Я попытаюсь сделать это на Чёрной Скале. Оно убило их. Оно убило их всех". Итерация 17294531: "Оно снаружи. Оно снаружи, и Бреннан забрал ключи. Пожалуйста, помогите нам! Они мертвы. Они все мертвы. Помогите нам. Они мертвы". Итерация 17294532: "Оно снаружи. Оно снаружи, и Бреннан забрал ключи. Пожалуйста, помогите нам! Они мертвы. Они все мертвы. Помогите нам. Они мертвы". Итерация 17294533: "Они все мертвы. Помогите нам! Они мертвы. Если кто-нибудь это слышит..." Итерация 17294534: "Оно снаружи. Пожалуйста, помогите нам! Пожалуйста, помогите нам!" Итерация 17294535: "Если кто-нибудь это слышит, я попытаюсь сделать это на Чёрной Скале. Пожалуйста, помогите нам! Они все мертвы. Они мертвы. Оно убило их. Оно убило их всех. Я попытаюсь сделать это на Чёрной Скале". Перевод Шеннон "I'm alone now. Uhm... On the island alone. Please, someone come. The others, they're... they're dead. I-it killed them. I-it killed them all". "Я сейчас одна. Ммм... Одна на острове. Пожалуйста, придите кто-нибудь. Другие, они... они мертвы. Оно убило их. Оно убило их всех". Ссылки оанл * О сообщении француженки на английской Lostpedia Категория:Lost